epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/Jessie and James vs Bonnie and Clyde: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand
I promised myself I'd get at least one battle done during my spring break, so here you go, an idea I had like an hour ago :p, good nuff, let's get started. (Also, I don't want to look at source mode for quite a while after sitting through this *eye twitch* Key: Jesse is this color James is this color Meowth is this color Wobbuffet is this color Both Jesse and James share this color Bonnie is this color Clyde is this color Both Bonnie and Clyde share this color Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND BONNIE AND CLYDE VS JESSIE AND JAMES BEGIN Jesse and James: You two should now prepare for trouble, and make it double For we'll shoot you down worse than any officer, and leave you in rubble. You thugs are so unclever that the twerps could outsmart you two! We're masterminds affiliated with Giovanni, call us two rapping Mewtwo! For a couple of petty outlaws it's easy to say that you sucked, If you really still want to go against us, then consider yourself Buck-ed Our raps come so fast and hard they're like a Rocket at the speed of light! You should surrender this fight now, or you'll just embarass yourselves. That's right! Bonnie and Clyde: Y'all should have thought twice before messing with use two, Cuz our raps will shock you worse than a Thunderbolt from Pikachu! We got a freakshow girl with long hair, and a homo abused by all his Pokemon! You two lovers should mosey out of here, and don't even try in this song! It took one of the best rangers to put us down, you two are bested by a group of kids! You're little pussy there taught himself to speak, maybe he should teach you guys to shut your lids! We're murdering this rap like we've murdered so many people, you should be threatened Because when this rap is done we'll knock your sorry asses sky high and blasting off again! Jessie and James: Team Rocket's rocking this battle like it's a fossil we stole from Mt. Moon! And who's Clyde to call me gay when he shared a grave with Buck? you spoke too soon! We're going to take you two down and protect the world from a devastation And when we do we'll get congratulated from the united people of every nation We'll denounce the evils of your truth and love, we soar much higher than the stars above, yet Your rapping is so terrible that it's worse than the twerps combined with WOBBUFFET! Bonnie and Clyde: Listen, was that another voice I hear? it's speaking to me loud and clear What we're trying to say is that your verse is the worst thing to ever hit our ears! We've gotten sick of y'all, go stick to having fantasies about your boss, Not even your precious twerps could've handed you guys a greater loss. Your raps were Maro-wak, don't step to true thugs when you can't even catch a mouse! We'll barrow y'all six feet under and shoot you down some more on the house! Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *logo gets jailed up* Rap Battles of Firebrand... Who won Jessie and James Bonnie and Clyde Category:Blog posts